I love you Daddy
by Rikanagisa
Summary: bagaimana kisah cinta seorang anak yang mencintai ayahnya sendiri sebagai seorang namja bukan seorang anak seharusnya A LayChen fanfictions


I LOVE YOU DADDY

Disclaimmer:asli buatanku mian kalo gaje hehe

Cast: LAY X CHEN

Sejak kecil, Zhang jongdae atau yang sering dipanggil chen memangbukan murid yang pandai bergaul seperti anak seusianya meskipun anak itu tergolong manis dengan wajah yang polos,mata begitu sayu dan bibir tipis seperti kucing. SejakSD kelas satu, dia selalumendapat perlakuan buruk dari teman temannya hanya karna dia lebih memilih diam daripada bermain. Tapi chen yang menginjak umur 17 tahun kini telah mengalami banyak perubahan tidak hanya pandai bergaul tapi menjadi namja manis menarik chen merupakan pengusaha bisnis properti terbesar dikorea dia bernama zhangyiking atau lebih akrab dipanggil lay,dia selama ini menghidupi chen seorangdiri, sebab istrinya telahmeninggal saat biasanya setelah pulang bekerja dia selalu mengunjungi ke kamaranaknya dan melihat apakah anak yang ia cintai telah tertidur atau belum. Cinta? Apakah terdengar aneh atau naif ketika seorang ayah mencintai anak kandungnya sendiri? Atau kah itu sebuah aib dan dosa? tapi bagi lay dia hanya tau dia begitu mencintai sosok manis itu dengan tulus tanpa imbalan."chenchen mianhaeyo daddy tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik bagimu dan tidak selalu ada disampingmu"ujarnya lirih."eunggh..daddy.."ujar sosok manis terbangun dari tidur manisnya"kenapa chenchen?" Tanya lay"anniya, tapi chen takut tadi hujan dan banyak sekali petir diluar"jawab chen danTubuh mungil chen pun memeluk tubuh hangat sang appa. Dengan lembut,chen diletakan kembali keranjangnya. Remaja manis bersimbah keringat dingin itu,menatap sang appa dengan pandangan memohonnya "gwechana chenchen nae baby duckie appa ada disini"ujar lay dan mencium pipi chen saat ini lay entah mendapat pengaruh darimana dia menatap chen dengan pandangan sulit diartikan,terpaku akan wajah manis dan bibir yang menurutnya sangat menggoda itu "daddy kau kenapa?"tanya chen dengan polosnya, tak taukah kau bahwa kau membuat seseorang begitu ingin memilikimu dan tanpa ada jawaban serta entah dorongan darimana lay melumat bibir kucing itu yang terasa sangat manis dan lay pun mengangkattubuh chen keatas pangkuannya."eungghhh..." lenguhan menggoda pun terdengar begitu indah membuat lay pun makin berani merasakan goa hangat dalam mulut chen dan membelit lidahnya. "Kau begitu menggoda",ujar lay yang sedang memberikan tanda merah keunguan dileher porselen chen, "aah..daddy..eunggh.."ujar chen tak karuan ketika sang appa lay berpindah ke bagian dadanya dan mengulum bagian sensitive didadanya "daddy menyukai nipple mu ini begitu menggoda dengan warna merah muda" ujar lay sembari memelintir nipple chen yang mengeras. Lay terdiam saatmelihat tubuh putranya yangmenggoda gairahnya teronggok di ataspangkuannya, tak berdayasetelah ciuman panas dan aktivitas menjelajahi tubuh kontan melihat wajah sayu dan menggoda itu ditambah bibir tipis yang kini semerah cherry membuat bagian selatan tubuhnya bangundan membuat tonjolan besar dibalik celana. Chenmenyadari hal itu sebab junior sangappa terasa sekalimenyodok-nyodok perutnya dan membuat wajah chen seribu bahasa, lay hanya dapat mengelus-ngelus butt mengelus butt itu,membuatnya menjadi semakinbernafsu. Tubuh chengemetar saat dia merasakanlubang pantatnya dimain-mainkan oleh sang appa. Seketikaitu juga dia inginmenolak ayahnya tapi dia merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak bisa menolak dan dia juga mencintai appanya yang hendak mencapai kepala tiga selama ini, maka dia hanya bisaterdiam dan pasrah. Karna sejujurnya dia menikmatinya juga.

Merasa mendapat lampu hijau,lay makin berani. Kinisudah ada 3 jarinya yang sibukmengerjai lubang pantatchen yang masih berstatus virgin itu. Lay menatap tubuh seksi itu hinggauntuk 'Memakan' hidangan yang indah di merasa juniornya mulai basah,mengalirkan precum. Cairan itumenembus celana mendesah-desahkesakitan bercampur nikmatsaat lay memaju mundurkan jari-jarinya didalam lubang sempit pada paha sang appa,chen mulai menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya."Aakkhh.. Oohh.. Aahh..Hhoohh.." desah napaschen. Sementara itu,lay mulai menjelajah turundan bermain dengan junior milik chen. Bagaikan memerahsapi, lay mengocok junior chen dengan cepat dan beringas."Aahh.. Aahh.. Oohh.." desah chen yang tengah dimabuk nafsu .Keringat mulai menetesmenuruni tubuh chen yang seksi."Hhohh.. Hhoosshh.. Oohh..Hhahh.." Napas chensemakin berat, rasa nikmatmenjalari bahwa putranyaakan segera klimaks, laymempercepat gerakannya.

Lalu..

CCRROOTT! CCRROOTT!

CRREETT! CCRROOTT! "DADDY...!" Diringi

dengan teriakan merdu chen,spermanya tumpah ruah.

"AARRGGHH! OOHH! AAHH!

OOHH! UUGGH!" Tubuh chen terguncang-guncang bagaikan kuda jantanyang mengamuk. Banyak seperma mengotori sprei tempat tidurnya, nampakseperti jelli berkuah puding.

Mm..

"Aahh.. Oohh.." desahnya saatsemuanya lemas, masih dikuasaiorgasme yang luar biasa ,lay membaringkan chen di masih letih dan takberdaya. Dia tahu bahwaappanya pasti ingin yang lebihjauh lagi. Dia sudah pasrahsepenuhnya. Benar dugaanchen. Lay langsungmelepaskan celananyasendiri. Berdiri telanjang bulatdi depan chen, dan membuat wajah chen merona , tentu saja,chen disuruh untukmenungging dengan gaya doggystyle. Chen memejamkan matanya."AARRGGHH.." erangnya saatjunior appanya yang besar itumemaksa takut menjalari pikiranchen. Dia takut pantatnyaakan junior itu mendorong-dorng masuk, chen merasa seakan-akan dirinyasedang dirobek dengan paksa untuk membuka dengan lebar.

"AARRGGHH!" erangnya lagi.

Lubang pantat chen mulailecet-lecet dan terasa sakitsekali. Kemudian PLOP! akhirnyakepala junior raksasa itu masukjuga."Oohh.." erang chen saatjunior sang appa memenuhidirinya. Chen merasapenuh sekali, sulit melukiskanperasaannya itu dengan mulai meraba-rabatubuh chen dari belakangdengan bernafsu. Kedua nipplechen hanya bisa melenguhkesakitan sekaligus nikmat. Lalulay mulai menggenjotpantanya.

"AAKKHH! AARRGGHH! HHOHH!

AAHH!" erang chen setiap

kali junior lay ditarik mundur dan didorong itu menggesek-gesek lubang pantatnya sambil meninggalkan precum dalam jumlah banyak.

"Aahh.." lenguh chen saat junior sang appa tiba-tiba ditarik keluar dari lubang semua belum berakhir!Tanpa kesulitan apa-apa,lay merubah posisi chen untuk menduduki menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tembok sambil duduk di ranjang chen(ranjangnya menyandar pada tembok). Chen tak kuasa menolaknya, meski hole pinknya berkedut-kedut perih. Mulanya,dia ingin menduduki junior appanya sambil memunggunginya. Tapi lay tak setuju dan memutar tubuh chen. Lay ingin agar chen menatap wajahnya saat ia mendapatkan kepuasan seksual boneka yang tak berdaya, tubuh chen diangkat sedikit untuk menduduki junior lay

dan..

"AARRGGHH!" Sekali lagi, junior lay pun memasuki hole pink sempit chen.

"Aahh.. Oohh.. Aahh.." desah lay sambil mengendalikan tubuh putranya tangannya yang kuat,dia menaik-turunkan tubuh chen, menghunjam juniornya kedalam lubang sempit dan hangat itu. Baginya, seks semacam ini merupakan sarana fitness yang sangat menarik.

"Oohh.. Lihat daddy ini..Aahh.." katanya pada chen,tersengal-sengal.

"lihat lubangmu kelaparan..memakan junior daddy..eunggh saranghae

...Aahh.. Kamu milik daddy.. Oohh.."chen terguncang-guncang,mengikuti irama tangan sang appa nya menghunjam keluar masuk lubang sempitnya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"AARRGHH! AAHH! OOHH!"

erang chen. Junior chen yang tadi melemas setelah klimaks, kini bangun lagi. Rasa nikmat mulai memenuhi tubuh chen."Oohh.. Fuck me! Depph..moreh..daddy, Yah.. Oohh..Hhooh.."Kaget, lay berhenti dari aktivitasnya mendengar dirty talk sang pujaan hati. Tapi chen yang ketagihan dengan keberadaan junior appanya itu mengambil inisiatif. Dia sendiri,dengan suka rela, menaik turunkandirinya sendiri di atas junior besar lay.

"AARRGGH! OOHH! Junior daddy..eungg..so big.. I like... Aahh.. Nado saranghae..Oohh.. AAHH!" Terbangun dari lamunannya, setelah mendengar balasan cinta dari putranya,lay kembali menghujamkan juniornya pada chen. Kini mereka berdua sudah berkeringat dan bernapas tersengal-sengal. Sudah 15 menit mereka melakukan aktivitas itu."AARRGGHH!" erang lay.

CCRROOTT! CCROOTT!

CCRROOTT! Junior lay

berkedut-kedut lalu menembakkan benihnya ke dalam lubang pantat hanya melenguh keenakkan, merasakan kehangatan di dalam yang dulu menciptakannya kini sedang berenang-renang di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"AAHH! OOHH! AARRGGHH!"

earang lay lagi sampai sperma yang terakhir terperas keluar.

"Aahh.." Dada lay naik-turun, bersimbah dengan lembut mengecup bibir hanya bisa mendekapnya sambil menciumi pipi yang tahu chen belum klimaks. Maka,kembali mengocok junior chen.

"Aahh.. Oohh.. Aahh.." lenguh

chen saat cairan kejantanannya bergerak naik. Dan..

CCRROOTT!

CCRROOTT! CCRROOTT!

"AARRGGHH!" Seperti air mancur, sperma chen tersembur ke atas dan jatuh menimpa tubuh mereka berdua. Rasanya hangat dan nikmat."Oohh.." desahnya, sambil memeluk tubuh telanjang appanya yang hatinya, chen

berpikir bahwa apakah yang dikatakan appanya tadi benar atau tidaknya, lay yang tau perubahan chen pun merasa khawatir "waeyo?apa kau tidak menyukainya chen?apa daddy menyakitimu?" tanya lay memegang pipi tirus chen, "aniyo" jawab chen sendu "lalu kenapa?jangan membuat daddy takut" tanya lay bingung

"apa yang daddy katakan tadi mencintai chen itu benar?jujur chen sangat mencintai daddy dan chen tau ini salah"jelas chen sambil terisak "uljima..ssh..kau tak salah, kalaupun ada yang salah itu daddy. Daddy juga mencintaimu" ujar lay lembut "dan kau hanya milik daddy, aniya maksudnya zhang yiking seorang"lanjutnya "ne arraseo daddy- maksudnya lay gege aku hanya milikmu, good night gege changsa ku"ujar lay dan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan lay "night too my baby duckie"ujarnya sebelum menutup mata. Dan kedua insan inipun tertidur dalam mimpi yang indah untuk memulai hari esok yang baru.

Ada yang suka chen uke? Add fb Rika Nagisa ntar aku masukan grup spesial


End file.
